


Unreal Script

by az90971



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az90971/pseuds/az90971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unreal Script 本意是虚拟脚本，原先的想法是全部的世界线并不存在，完全是实验室里的虚拟，而狡啮就是唯一的受验者。后来改成平行世界里同一人的思维相互影响，但仅限于狡啮。</p>
<p>世界线1：<br/>狡啮慎也：执行官 槙岛圣护：纯白体质罪犯<br/>原作衍生世界，槙岛没有被枪毙，而是被狡啮强行带出了系统。在异国安定下来后，两人躲在日本流民聚居地过了一段相安无事的日子，资金来源大略是做零工之类的，期间槙岛教会了狡啮当地的语言。某天槙岛悄悄离开，狡啮没去找。后来狡啮去做了佣兵。此后两人没有再相见过。推断槙岛潜回日本继续和西比拉玩游戏。</p>
<p>世界线2<br/>狡啮慎也：高中生 槙岛圣护：高中数学教师<br/>初见时候，狡啮17岁，槙岛28岁。两人地下师生恋关系维持到狡啮联考之前，狡啮大学前两人最后一次见面是看榜的时候。此后狡啮没有联系过槙岛，而槙岛最后对狡啮说的则是早点忘掉这段。<br/>上了大学以后，某次外出时候，狡啮偶然碰到了槙岛，问及是否还在做教师，得到了否定回答。于是两人又开始联系，但只是通过邮件。狡啮大二的暑假去了槙岛所在的城市找对方，而槙岛目前在另一所大学做人类行为学研究，去高中教书是为了观察高中生的生活状态。之后，狡啮和槙岛继续交往，但也仅是假期的时候一起出游。狡啮研究生毕业后，去了槙岛所在的城市工作。之后两人同居，直至终老。</p>
<p>世界线3<br/>狡啮慎也：二级警探（后被降职） 槙岛圣护：心理医生（执照被吊销）<br/>狡啮慎也因为发现同事有不轨的行为，所以暗中追查，期间认识了警局合作的心理咨询师槙岛圣护。槙岛表面是心理医生，但却和政界有渊源。在狡啮追查同事行径的过程中，得知了一些警局内不可见光的秘密，并且涉及到某些大人物。<br/>槙岛圣护因为暗中协助泉宫寺丰久整倒了市长禾生壤宗，所以心理医生的执照被吊销。卸任的禾生女士利用各种手段准备东山再起，狡啮的同事也是禾生派系。因此，槙岛设计使狡啮和同事NPC互相猜忌，不管谁最后胜利，所有的证据都可以证明失败者有罪。槙岛之所以这么做，是因为不清楚狡啮的立场，同时也是出于对狡啮本身感兴趣。<br/>击毙同事后，狡啮触及到了警局和政界的黑暗，想要继续追查下去，但是被槙岛阻止，并被建议要想对付某些人，就必须有相应的地位，但被狡啮拒绝。后狡啮因为某些事情而被降职，分配到了偏远地区。此时已经作为泉宫寺的私人助理的槙岛再次来找狡啮，并希望对方进入正解。成为泉宫寺私人助理的槙岛与自己大学时候的同学藤间幸三郞有过几次交锋，藤间是作为禾生的秘书出现的。<br/>最后，狡啮在槙岛的建议下步入政界，暂时作为泉宫寺一派的人。</p>
<p>世界线 4<br/>狡啮慎也：执行官 槙岛圣护：监视官<br/>槙岛伪装自己的色相和简历，成为了监视官，目的是进一步了解系统。佐佐山死后，狡啮成为执行官。此世界线中，狡啮并没有槙岛的照片，他是因亲眼看到了藤间肢解佐佐山的现场而色相急剧浑浊的。狡啮始终不知道槙岛和藤间的关系。、<br/>此世界线的日本国外并没有全面战争，仅是日本全面锁国的借口，槙岛是被他国派入日本以调查西比拉系统的真相。<br/>弄到了系统真相的视频后，槙岛计划离开，并在离开前夕将视频给狡啮看，最终带狡啮离开，其目的是将狡啮作为‘封闭环境下的活体样本’带回己国。除此之外，就是喜欢狡啮。</p>
<p>世界线 5<br/>狡啮慎也：公司职员 槙岛圣护：大学研究员<br/>两人从小就认识，一起长大，竹马竹马，目前两人相安无事的同居，生活平淡。<br/>此世界线中，狡啮的意识和原作世界线有严重交叠。</p></blockquote>





	Unreal Script

被槙岛亲吻的时候，狡啮只想推开对方。  
“可以做点事情打发时间。”槙岛这样建议。  
“消磨时间的方法有很多，不一定非要做这种事。”以手背抹着嘴唇的狡啮说着，“别再突然亲过来。”  
“哪种事？”槙岛微笑着。  
“我现在想要看书。”  
“这里的光线不适合再看书了，狡啮。”  
按着狡啮手中的书，槙岛再次迫使对方瞪着自己，他微笑地观察着对方的表情变化。凑近狡啮的时候，槙岛微合眼睛，现在他已经不再担心狡啮会一拳殴在他脸上了，至于原因则是不言而喻的。短暂的嘴唇贴合之后，槙岛睁开眼睛，他看着依旧闭着眼睛的狡啮。  
“已经习惯了吗？”  
“想不到会和你这样。”狡啮嗤笑着，“生活的确是充满了意想不到的事情……哼……”  
“那就让意外再多一些。”  
说着，槙岛单手推着狡啮的胸口，使对方身体向后贴在船舱壁上，双手抚摸狡啮胸膛坚实的肌肉的他吻着狡啮的嘴唇，试探着，他将舌探进去，对此狡啮并没有拒绝，而是轻咬了一下他伸进去的舌头，再之后，他们的舌相互舔着……

来自圆形窗户外的月光照进了这间只住了两人的八人三等舱，长久没有旅人进入过的船舱里散发着混有腥味的陈旧味道，舱壁上有些斑驳的锈迹和不知来由的污迹，床铺上是沾有污渍的铺盖似乎从来就没有被清洗过。对此，狡啮倒是无所谓，毕竟这航程在三天后就会结束，但槙岛却将他的床铺上的铺盖扯到地板上，并耗费了两条不知道从什么地方弄来的新毯子来重新铺他的床。

“你的伤痊愈的很快。”解开槙岛的衬衫扣子，狡啮摸着对方胸口上的刀伤痕迹。  
“散弹枪伤都那么快痊愈的人有资格说我吗？”  
“当时你有机会杀我。”  
“为什么在我从麦田拖走？遵循旧制的米歇尔终于意识到梅尔纳克的生活才是自己所寻求的吗？”摸着狡啮额发的槙岛说着，“被禁锢的囚笼中的人向往自由，向往无拘无束的世界，但是背离曾经世界的人是否真的可以适应自由的世界，是否会被另一个世界所接受，禁锢的思想如何理解‘自由’这个概念……”  
“趁你还能说话的时候多说几句，因为你的每一次呼吸都是我的恩赐，槙岛圣护。”狡啮嗤笑着，“更何况……被预知的未来对我来说是索然无味的……”  
“对于可以自由行动的我，你居然这般自信，狡啮慎也。”双手捧着对方脸的槙岛说着，“为什么不以双手抚摸我？你以为只要抓住武器就能保护自己的安全吗？”  
“如何让我对你松懈，槙岛。”  
“在我闭上眼睛的时候。”

松开左轮，狡啮的手从枕头下抽出来的。他以双手抚摸着槙岛的腰，同时，他亲吻着对方的脖子，而槙岛此时正跨坐在他腿上，抚摸着他头发。拽着槙岛的衬衫，狡啮将那从对方身上剥落下来，丢到地上。再次接吻之后，狡啮凝视着槙岛，若有所思……  
“你在想什么？”  
“当初让你活下来的理由……”狡啮嗤笑，“但我想不出。”  
“你难得的坦诚。”槙岛微笑着，“对你来说，最艰难的或许就是承认自己内心的想法。”  
“别随便猜测我的想法。”推着槙岛，狡啮说，“下去，我想继续看书。”  
“我可以告诉你故事的结局。”  
“闭嘴……”  
“或许你已经找到理由了。”槙岛微笑着，同时他将双手按在对方的胸膛上，“或许你的理由和我相同，我可以放弃对抗系统而和你离开日本大概是因为……”  
“你抵抗系统？你不过就是利用系统的漏洞干坏事……”粗暴地打算了槙岛的话，狡啮抓着槙岛手腕，将其从自己胸口移开，“明明想和大家一起玩，却没有人搭理，感到孤独就开始作恶的坏孩子……对于这样的混蛋，我不会因为同情就放纵他作恶。”  
“本来和大家相处愉快，却因为游戏规则而被剔除到游戏圈外，从精英变成猎犬，这样的人会感到孤单吗，会认为是被社会所抛弃的吗？会怀疑社会的吗？会认为这是社会规则的错吗？”  
“那已经是过去时了。”  
“如果……”  
“闭嘴！”

像是忍无可忍一般，狡啮搂过槙岛，亲吻对方，他并不温柔也没有必要那么做。如果现在想让槙岛安静一会儿的话，那么这个方法是最直接有效的。接着，他将槙岛压在自己的床铺上，但槙岛明显是抗拒这个过程的，毕竟他的床铺上铺着的是条不干净的旧床单。紧搂着槙岛，狡啮看着对方那张不情愿的脸，他微笑着，就像是‘胜利’了一样。  
在槙岛‘放弃抵抗’后，狡啮开始亲吻对方的脖子，准确说，他在轻咬。他不是没有想过一口咬开槙岛的咽喉，连皮带肉扯断对方的气管，看着槙岛在缺氧以及失血中痛苦地死去。  
“又在畅想什么？把我的残肢摆在街头，以示对某人的纪念吗？”  
“……就算不是你动的手，你也有责任！何况……”  
“和你在这样的状况下做这种事情，本身就很不可思议。”抬起手，槙岛的食指在狡啮脖子上滑过，“或许咱们中只有一个活着比较好。”  
“那样的话，我不会用剩下的生命怀念你，偶尔想起你，也仅是为了回忆自己的胜利。”  
“臆断将来通常是错误的，狡啮。”  
“对我来说，那不是臆断。”  
在槙岛接话之前，狡啮再次低头吻了对方，之后，他没有再与槙岛辩论什么，他只是吻对方，抚摸对方。他的手抚摸对发的脖子，胸膛，腰部，吻沿着槙岛的脖子滑到胸膛。带着戏谑，他咬住了对方的乳首，在槙岛的闷在口中的‘嗯’声中，他以牙齿轻摩那处，继而，他吸吮了对方的乳首，至于另一侧的，他以手指掐揉。槙岛似乎想说什么，但此时狡啮不想再去搭理对方了。在亲吻了对方的胸膛后，他吻着对方的小腹和腰侧，或许他可以直接省去前戏，直接在润滑剂的辅助作用下进入对方，并在自己满足后不再理会槙岛是否舒服，而接下来，他将这个想法付诸行动。  
解开槙岛的皮带，他将对方的裤子褪下，而这个过程中，槙岛既没有反对，也没有配合，那家伙躺在床上看着他，就像是在观察什么有趣的事情一样。

“狡啮，你对我很放心吗。”  
听到槙岛这么说的时候，狡啮猛然发现对方正以左轮枪对着他。本来他应该将那连同仓库的钥匙一起还给老爹，但为了‘安全’之类的理由，他将枪留下的，但他却只剩下六发子弹。  
“如果你想开枪就不会等现在。”  
“或许我改变了主意，不想和你一起逃亡。”槙岛没有放下枪，“这个距离不会打偏的。”  
“是啊，你随时动手好了。”  
说完，狡啮将槙岛的内裤拉下，而这个过程槙岛是配合他的，那家伙抬起腿以便狡啮更容易地褪下这‘最后一层防御’。抚摸着槙岛的大腿，狡啮单手压着对方的腿弯以使槙岛抬起一条腿，接着他低头亲吻对方的大腿内侧，而当他这么做的时候，他听到了金属撞击地板的声音……手顺着槙岛大腿内侧抚摸至对方的男根，但仅仅以指腹摩擦了顶端几次后，狡啮便移开了手。  
“想要就自己动手。”  
狡啮这么说的时候，他从口袋里摸出了最后一只安全套。拉开裤子拉链，他褪下裤子，然后将套子利索里套上。  
“你对我能兴奋起来是因为什么，恨吗？施暴倾向可以表现为杀虐或者占有欲，以及……”脚掌踩着狡啮肩膀的槙岛说着。  
“那么你就把施暴变成享受好了。”  
双手按着槙岛的腿窝，狡啮压开槙岛的双腿，将自己的硬起挺入对方的小穴，继而开始用力的抽插。俯视着槙岛，狡啮看着对方的表情。槙岛仅是抓着枕头，半闭着眼睛呻吟，不像兴奋也不似无感……

“不滚回你的床吗？我这里可不是新毯子。”狡啮看着一眼紧贴着他的全裸的槙岛说，“很挤。”  
“到了新的国家，你有什么打算？”挤在狡啮身边的槙岛抚摸着对方的胸膛，“当地的语言，你需要用多久时间才能学会。”  
“那要看去什么地方。”狡啮望着上铺的板底，“你呢？打算干什么。”  
“下了船再说……你侧过来睡的话或许会好一点……”  
“你能滚回自己的床那就是再好不过的。”  
虽然这么说，狡啮还是换成了侧躺姿势，他抱着槙岛，两人的腿交叉着，就这样进入睡眠……

 

在航程接近终点的时候，槙岛递给狡啮一只白色的沾着去除不掉的血渍的有着划痕的手机。  
“西比拉的真相，如果你有兴趣知道的话……”  
见到狡啮犹豫着接过手机，槙岛补充道，之后他便饶有兴趣地看着对方。

虽然曾经对西比拉系统构成做过种种猜测，但狡啮怎么也不会想到‘真相’居然会是这样，尤其是当他得知那些大脑几乎都来自犯罪者……狡啮从来没有这样怀疑过系统，怀疑过自己曾坚信的东西。拿着手机，狡啮脑中几乎一片空白，虽然他在尽力说服自己接受这个事实……  
恍惚地，狡啮觉得船舱剧烈晃动起来，这突然的变故不知起于何时，仿佛瞬时就出现，坐在床上的他抓着床板想要让他自己稳定下来，但却做不到，而坐在他对面床铺的槙岛也越来越模糊，以至于无法看清对方的表情……

“狡啮同学，醒醒！”  
猛然睁开眼睛，正值高二的狡啮慎也从睡梦中醒过来，迷迷糊糊的他听到了来自周围同学的窃笑声。  
“随堂测验都能睡着，难道是我给出的题目太过简单了吗。”  
这么说着的槙岛老师抽走了狡啮那张一字未动的数学试卷，在看了一眼试卷之后，槙岛老师将卷子放回对方桌子上，并对狡啮说‘至少要写上名字’。

“小狡，听说你随堂测试的时候睡着了，胆子不小啊，居然敢在槙岛老师的课上睡觉。”隔壁班的佐佐山光留又如往常一样，在午休时候‘蹿’到狡啮的班级中，并毫不客气地将对方便当里的煎蛋卷夹走。  
“喂！”狡啮瞪着对方。  
“这次测验会算进平时成绩里。”宜野座不紧不慢地说着，“狡啮，你真是胆大。”  
“是啊……我胆子大……”苦笑着的狡啮掐起香肠送进嘴里。  
“啊？我没有带麦茶过来。”佐佐山突然说，“轮到谁去买饮料了？”  
“我……我去……”合上空的便当盒，狡啮站起来，“还是老样子，对吧？”  
“那就麻烦你了。”宜野座微笑着说。

走出教室的狡啮思索着自己为何会在测验的时候睡着，自己明明在课前一点都不困，当试卷发下来的时候，他突然就来了倦意，虽然强打精神，但他却还是进入了梦乡，而且还做了那么一个奇怪的梦，但梦的内容他却记不清。  
来到自动贩卖机前，狡啮手伸进裤兜去掏零钱，不过他掏出来的不只有零钱，还有一只‘超薄’安全套……那是某个课间，佐佐山向他炫耀的……  
“知道吗？我现在可是超性福啊。”那么说着的佐佐山悄悄拿出那个套子，“这个可好用了，小狡不想试试吗？啊，忘记了，你还没有女、朋、友。”  
“别把那个东西随便拿出来，这里是教室！”回避佐佐山的眼神，狡啮皱着眉说。  
“喂喂……小狡害羞了吗？处男就是不一样啊……”佐佐山笑着。  
“快上课快回去！”  
“我可是特意来告诉你这个秘密的，这个超好用。”说着，佐佐山将那晃在狡啮眼前，完全不顾旁边座位上已经将脸完全埋进书里的宜野座。  
“你快回去！”一把抢过佐佐山手中的套子，狡啮瞪着对方说着。  
“喂！”  
正在佐佐山要将套子抢回来的时候，上课铃响起。忙不迭地，佐佐山溜回自己的教室，而狡啮则将那个套子慌忙塞进裤兜里。而随着上课铃进来的正是教授数学的槙岛圣护老师……

“真是的……随便把这个东西带进学校……”  
自言自语着，狡啮看着手中的套子，随后他将那再次塞进口袋……索性周围没有人，不然他就不知道应该怎么解释好了……买好了饮料，狡啮抱着三瓶不同的饮料往教室走去，很不巧，在走廊上，他遇到了槙岛老师。  
“放学留下，补测验。”  
“知道了。”  
在简单的对话之后，他和槙岛老师擦肩而过。

回到教室，狡啮‘垂头丧气’地告诉另外两人自己放学后将要单独留下补考。听到这个消息后，佐佐山毫不掩饰自己愉悦的表情，拍着狡啮的肩膀，边笑边鼓励他，而宜野座仅是一句‘自作自受’来对此事做出评价。

 

“我们先走了哦，小狡。”放学后特意跑进狡啮所在的一班教室的佐佐山对狡啮认真地说，“和槙岛老师独处的时候别把持不住。”  
“什么把持不住。”翻着数学课本的狡啮头也不抬地说。  
“不要推倒老师，虽然老师是成年人，但你如果那么做就是犯罪！”  
“你给我快滚！”猛地站起来的狡啮瞪着对方。  
“佐佐山，走吧……”一脸无奈样子的宜野座从后面拉着佐佐山的臂弯，“别打扰狡啮考试。”  
“考试还没有开始，而且……”

“你们也想留下来补考吗？我可以给你们一份特别试题。”  
随着话音，槙岛走了进来。见到老师进来，佐佐山和宜野座匆忙离开。在出了教室以后，佐佐山小声问宜野座：  
“伸元啊，你说槙岛听到我刚才说的话了吗？”  
“别直呼老师名字，叫槙岛老师，要叫老师！”  
这么说着，宜野座拽着佐佐山快速离开。

看着佐佐山和宜野座离开，狡啮突然有了一种被战友抛弃的感觉。叹了口气，他将视线移向槙岛，而对方正微笑着看着他。  
或许佐佐山那句‘别推倒槙岛老师’只是开玩笑，但不巧的是佐佐山的确说中了一个‘事实’，他确实推倒过槙岛圣护。但对于狡啮来说，那是个‘说不清’的过程，也没法说是谁主动的。相反的，狡啮对于和槙岛老师熟识的过程倒是记得很清楚……

那是他高一下学期的某个午休，独自在天台上吃完了便当的他拿过那本已经不知读了几遍的《一九八四》继续读起来。而就在他看书的时候，通向天台的门被打开了。感到难得的闲暇时光被破坏的狡啮不满地回头去看究竟是谁在这个时间来这里，自然的，来的人是槙岛圣护，而那个人手中也拿着一本什么书。  
“我还以为这里没有人。”  
这么说着的槙岛老师走向狡啮，而对方也站了起来，毕竟来的人是老师，狡啮多少也要表现一下尊敬。  
“我只是来这里读书。”这么说的时候，狡啮还特意晃了一下他手中的书。  
“哦？我们正巧读的是奥威尔的书。”  
“嗯……是啊……”看清了槙岛老师手中的书的名字，狡啮含糊地说着，显然，对方手中的书是原文版的。  
“你是高一一班的狡啮慎也。”  
“嗯，槙岛老师。”狡啮点了点头。虽然不熟，但他知道对方是本学期刚到这学校来教书的数学老师。  
没有问狡啮是否愿意，槙岛就坐下来翻开书，继续读下去。犹豫了几秒，狡啮也坐回原来的位置，继续看他的书。再之后，他们讨论了一些书中的情节以及对某些问题的看法，当然了，如果槙岛不先开口，这对话是不会展开的。  
在这次短暂的谈话之后，狡啮有了一种和老师有相似看法的感觉，他甚至觉得自己的想法可以被槙岛老师了解，这是一件令人高兴又有点沮丧的事情，因为他的一些论点总会被对方恰到好处的反驳。不过，狡啮怎么也不会想到，他会和槙岛在保健室里做了第一次……

“你在想什么？咬齿慎之助。”槙岛以手指敲了敲狡啮的桌子。  
“别乱改我的名字！”从沉思中回过神的狡啮大声说。  
“不做你的试卷吗？”坐到狡啮前桌的椅子上，槙岛看着对方，“如果全答对，我会给你奖励的哦。”  
“啧……老师，你这是犯罪！”  
“是啊，因为年龄问题，所以不管是不是你情愿的，我都有责任，而且只要被家长委员会知道了，我这辈子也不要再想做老师。”槙岛这么说的时候语气轻松，“所以啊，狡啮君可以随时告发我，或者以我的前途为要挟，向我敲诈。”  
“喂！你这是教唆犯罪了吧！”  
“如果作为同犯的话，狡啮君的前途也堪忧。虽然出于保护条例，狡啮君的名字不会被公开，只以K君出现在媒体上，但狡啮君却不得不转学……嗯，就算媒体不报道，但是学生中也会有传言，就算校方强制禁止也没有作用，而且啊……在匿名留言板上，事情也会被曝光吧，毕竟八卦这种事……”  
“够了你！”狡啮拍桌怒吼，“这是补考吧！？”  
“当然了。慎也君对老师都不用敬语了吗？”  
“拜托您……闭嘴！”  
见槙岛确实不再说了之后，狡啮低头写他的试卷。为了不辜负优等生的名号，狡啮飞快地答题，并且他完全不想在乎槙岛会不会再‘捣乱’。

“答完了！”将笔拍在桌子上，狡啮长出一口气。  
“如果阿特拉斯疲于托举地球，那么世界会如何……”像是神游一般，槙岛说着，完全没有想去关心试卷的样子。  
“喂！”  
“不再检查一下吗？”槙岛站起来，“我说过会给你奖励的。”  
“就算我没有全答对，你也会给我吧……”狡啮看着站起来的槙岛。  
“如果没有答对，我就会打你屁股，狠狠打。”槙岛微笑着。  
“喂……”

狡啮的位置不是靠窗的，而且现在操场上也已空无一人了，而且出于‘保护隐私’的考虑，学校只在走廊中装了监视器，所以在放学后的教室里是‘绝对安全’的。调整了椅子的方向，狡啮面对门口背对窗户，他看着槙岛老师跪下来。他伸出手，将槙岛的头发撩至对方耳后，之后他收回手低头盯着槙岛将他的皮带解开，裤子拉链拉开……  
隔着内裤，槙岛的手指摩擦着对方的男根，他带着微笑以单指戳着那被内裤包裹的东西，在感到那东西略有反应之后，他扒开狡啮的内裤，让那东西脱离束缚。一只手握着狡啮的男根，另一只手的中指摩擦着对方的顶端，槙岛饶有兴致地在那敏感点上以绕圆，并不时抚摸茎冠处。就高二男生来说，狡啮发育的很不错，而且也很敏感。听着狡啮压抑在喉咙中的舒服的声音，槙岛不用抬头看也知道对方此刻一定涨红了脸。对着顶端轻吹了口气后，槙岛将狡啮的硬起的东西含进了口中，但他并没有让那深入自己的口腔太多，他仅仅是含住了顶端部分，并以舌头舔舐挑逗着，与此同时，他握住了对方的双卵，拇指勾画着双卵中缝。在以舌挑动了片刻后，槙岛含进狡啮的硬起的更多部分，但就在他要继续以自己的节奏进行的时候，他的头突然被狡啮按住，那个按捺不住的家伙挺身在他口中抽插起来。本以为自己可以充分挑逗狡啮的槙岛此刻只能抓着对方的大腿，并注意不要让自己的牙齿伤到对方，‘忍受’着站起来的狡啮的‘不计后果’的动作。不多时，狡啮就将白色的粘液射进了槙岛口中……

“你果然还年轻……”擦着嘴的槙岛说着，“本以为你会比上一次好一些。”  
“……”低着头的狡啮不想回话。  
“保健室里也是，突然就按到我。”槙岛单手扶着下颚活动了一下，“别忘记，我是成年人，对付你还是可以做得到的……”  
“那……那是你愿意的！”  
“所以你才没有受伤。”槙岛微笑着，“如何补偿我？今天我有机会咬伤你的。”  
“你……你说……”狡啮的声音再次低下去。  
“我记得你说过这周末你父母要回老家一趟，所以你是独自在家。”  
“……那样太明目张胆了！”  
“家访之类的理由，我还是可以编出来的。前提是我‘不知道’你父母不在家。”槙岛拿过已经被狡啮攥成一团的试卷，将其展开看着，“……我该怎么惩罚你呢，坏孩子。”  
“喂！”  
“把裤子穿好，当作什么都没有发生一样的走出去。”槙岛以命令的口吻说着，“临走前吻我一下，要吻嘴。”  
“……”  
犹豫着，狡啮凑近槙岛，虽然他明知道对方在口交后并没有漱口仅是吐掉了精液，但他还是紧闭着眼睛吻了上去，尽管他的表情非常‘勉强’……

 

恍惚的，紧闭着眼睛的狡啮感到一阵窒息般的痛苦，他紧抓着胸口，但这并不能抑制他狂烈的心悸。不知为何，狡啮高中时候的时光在脑中闪现，虽然只是零星的片段，但却清晰活现。  
睁开眼睛的时候，狡啮盯着眼前刚被他击毙的前同事。站在雨中的狡啮紧握着配枪，他盯着死在街角的尸体，脑中一片空白……他身后响起了警笛，有人在对着他喊‘放下枪！’。狡啮顺从地丢下枪，掉落的枪砸在地上，溅起混着鲜血的泥水，他缓缓地举起手等着身后的警官过来……  
“狡……”  
征陆局长走过来，拉着狡啮的手臂，让他卸下举头的姿势，并将伞举到对方的头上。  
“我和他是高中同班同学……大学时候也是同一所学校，而且一同当了警察……我……”狡啮说着，似乎还想再解释点什么，但征陆局长却打断了他的话。  
“回局里再说，这件事你要亲自和区检察长说清楚。”拍着狡啮的肩膀，征陆严肃地说，“不过，狡，我相信你。”  
“局长……”  
“回去再说！”  
“是！” 

被停职接受调查的期间，狡啮慎也写出了一份详细的报告，将自己的全部调查梳理清楚并呈交上级。在‘软禁’期间，他和区检察长谈了话，也和征陆局长详细说了一些事情。终于，在漫长的过程后，狡啮被证明是无罪的，并且全部罪证都指向他的被击毙的前同事。

“为什么不去局里为你指定的心理医生那里。”槙岛坐在躺椅旁边的单人沙发上，看着躺着的盯着天花板发呆的狡啮。  
“如果我当时没有开枪，那么死的人大概会是我。”  
“我会在你的葬礼上为你哭泣的。”  
“理由是什么？”  
“失去了一位志同道合的读友，所以我会伤心。”翘着二郎腿的槙岛微笑着说，“至于床伴这层关系，我会找新的代替的。”  
“啧……”  
“还想再追查下去吗？”槙岛问着，“不过，我希望你就此停手，大概你的上级也是这么和你说的。”  
“事情不是那么简单的，凭我的直觉。”  
“直觉不能当作证据，你以为法官会仅仅因为‘直觉’就给你开据搜查令吗。狡啮慎也，你特意在半夜来吵醒我就是为了和我谈直觉吗？”  
“我还以为你会对我说些什么不一样的话，没想到也是……”狡啮嗤笑着，“我一直认为你是理解我的。”  
“我并没有否定你的看法，狡啮，我仅是建议你暂停你的追查，有些事情不是以你现在的地位就能触及的。但如果你硬要触及的话，我不会阻止你，但也不会给你任何建议。”  
“如果是为了正义的话，我会不惜一切。”狡啮笑着说，“我说这样大义凛然的话，是不是有点可笑。”  
“狡啮，你的正义是什么？为了你一个人的目的而不惜牵连多人，甚至不择手段也要得到你所谓的‘真相’吗？你如果为了你想追求的真相而失去一切的话，你会后悔吗？告诉我。”  
“……你啊……还是和往常一样烦人。”狡啮摇摇头。  
“我新烤了草莓蛋糕，要不要一起吃？”槙岛站起来，“另外，我建议你去局里为你安排的心理医生那里，我没有为你做心理辅导的资质。”  
“槙岛……你被吊销心理咨询师执照的事情，不想跟我说说吗？”抬眼看着对方，狡啮问。  
“只要你对我有兴趣，你就会亲自调查。”槙岛俯视着狡啮。  
“我希望你可以亲口和我说。”  
“……我只是坚持了我的正义，仅此而已。”  
俯身轻吻了狡啮的唇后，槙岛走出他的书房。

被单独留在书房的狡啮长出一口气，他闭上眼睛……虽然想做到心理医生建议的‘放空心灵’，但他的内心却始终如一团乱麻。狡啮始终也不相信自己高中的同学会成为自己追查的对象，虽说人是会改变的，但亲手击毙曾亲如兄弟般的人始终是令他难以接受的……

“槙岛，你会为了自己能活命而杀了我吗？”听到书房门被打开的声音，闭着眼的狡啮问。  
“为何这么问？”端着蛋糕和红茶的槙岛走过来，将其放在躺椅旁的矮桌上后，他坐回到沙发上，“嗯……为什么不问我会不会囚禁你，然后改造你的思想，让你至死都服从我。”  
“亲手创造的玩具很有趣吗？”狡啮睁开眼睛，“你不是最喜欢人凭自己的意识行事吗，不加思考的完全服从你命令的人对你来说只是工具吧。”  
“有时候工具确实能起到意想不到的作用。”不等狡啮反对，槙岛就跨坐对对方身上，他的臀正好压住对方的裆部，“要我喂你吃蛋糕吗？”  
“下去！”  
“你该感谢这躺椅足够宽大。”身体贴近对方，扶着狡啮胸口的槙岛说，“或许性爱可以使你暂时忘记烦恼。”  
“你现在就是我最大的烦恼，下去！”  
像是习惯了狡啮那种‘无用的命令’一般，槙岛继续压在对方身上。抚摸着狡啮的脸，他微笑着，随后他吻了对方的额头，仅是纯粹的‘安抚’吻。接着槙岛伸手去够蛋糕，但他却估计错了矮桌和自己的距离。  
叹了口气，狡啮反手将盛有蛋糕的小碟拿起，犹豫了片刻后，他在微笑的槙岛的注视下将那递给对方，同时给槙岛的还有叉子……当将蛋糕交给槙岛后，狡啮突然有了一种奇怪的感觉。他盯着槙岛手中的叉子，他深觉得或许有一天他会被对方用这种‘日常用品’杀死……

“你在想什么？”喂着狡啮蛋糕的槙岛问。  
“你杀过人吗？”  
“我是个守法公民。”收回叉子的槙岛说着，接着他叉下另一小块蛋糕并将其送至狡啮嘴边。  
“如果迫不得已的情况下，你会怎样？”  
“你忘记‘防卫反击’这种说法了吗……狡啮，停止思考这种问题，你现在应该做的是想些轻松的事情，比如你现在没有危险，并且和我在一起。”  
“或许我该好好享受一下休假，出去旅行，有时间和我一起去吗？自由职业者，槙岛圣护。”  
“如果你可以负担全部费用的话，我乐于接受你的提议。”  
“喂……”  
“张嘴，啊……”  
当叉子移向草莓的时候，槙岛微笑着看着对方，并在狡啮的轻微不快的表情下叉上了草莓。  
“如果不好好保护自己珍惜的东西，那就会被他人夺走。”在狡啮期待的眼神中，槙岛将草莓送进了自己的嘴里。  
“只不过是颗草莓而已……啧……”  
“不管是怎样的东西，只要那能引起你的不快，就足以说明你对其在意了。”  
“你还是一如既往的烦人，槙岛。”说着，狡啮摸向自己的西装内袋，但他并没有摸到自己想要的东西。  
“找什么？”  
“我……忘记掉烟了……”  
“烟？狡啮你从不抽烟。”  
“我不抽烟？”不可置信地看着槙岛，狡啮疑惑地说，“我记得我在佐佐山死后……”  
“佐佐山？那是谁？”  
“我的……同事？大学时候的同校？高中……同学……”这么说的时候，狡啮也对自己的话产生了怀疑，因为他压根就想不起佐佐山光留的样子，除了脑中一个模糊的看不清五官的人像。  
“我想你是累了，狡啮。”从对方身上下来，槙岛将小碟和没有吃完的蛋糕放回矮桌上，“去洗个热水澡放松一下，我在床上等你。”  
“嗯……”

看着穿着睡袍的槙岛再次离开书房，坐在躺椅上的狡啮盯着门口发呆。他不确定自己是不是因为近来的刺激而有些神志不清，甚至为了逃避‘现实’而为自己制造了虚假的记忆……他和槙岛同年，是在工作中认识的，对方并不是比自己大十一岁的高中数学教师，自己也没有一个叫佐佐山光留的同学，那个人也没有成为自己的同事……一定是什么地方出了问题，所以他才产生了无法解释的记忆偏差。狡啮否认自己患有多重人格障碍症，也认定自己没有任何精神问题，但那段虚假的记忆是从何而来，他想不出……或许他应该再详细和槙岛谈谈，虽然那家伙已经被吊销了心理医师执照，但作为私下的朋友，对方或许可以帮助自己。

在浴室中，狡啮以冷水让自己清醒，但这却让他陷入了另一段思考，那就是关于‘槙岛圣护’的身世经历……  
对于一个仅仅认识了三个月的人，狡啮对于槙岛的过去的了解仅限于文字记录。在谈过几次话之后，他觉得自己可以理解对方的想法，也能被对方理解，但他不知道这是否是槙岛故意迎合他而做出的思维伪装。或许，他和槙岛谁都不能完全猜透谁，毕竟他们是两个单独的个体，有着各自的思想。

从浴室出来，只围了条毛巾的狡啮走向卧室。一路上他一直劝解自己不要想太多的事情，毕竟有时候越是深思越不能想明白问题，他或许真的应该听从医生的建议，让自己‘放空心灵’，说不定这样就能让他突然‘灵光一现’，想通一些之前不明白的问题。  
推开卧室的门，狡啮走向那张他熟悉的大床。看到槙岛的睡袍丢在床尾凳上时，狡啮推测对方此刻应该是全裸的。

“槙岛，已经准备好了吗？”掀开被子，狡啮上了床，用被子盖好自己后，他问，“或许今晚我们应该谈谈安•兰德。”  
“不想说说帕索里尼拍摄的根据萨德著作改编的电影中所映射的时代症结吗。”  
“想要征服却被吸引而沉沦的斯蒂芬对待0娘究竟是怎样的感情。”狡啮的手摸着背对他的槙岛的手臂，“爱着勒诺，甘愿顺从一切的0娘却以他的魅力征服了所有人，这是否可以说是人强烈想要占有一件东西，但却无法做到完全占有时候所产生急躁，焦虑，继而依附在曾想征服的对象身边的隐喻。”  
“世人皆愿挨享乐这无情屠夫的鞭子抽打……”槙岛转过身，“梦中的虚华，现实的凋零……狡啮你更愿意接受哪种？”  
“我或许可以征服你。”  
“拥有梦想是所有的活着的人的权利。”

搂过槙岛，狡啮吻上对方的唇，他做的并不温柔，像是某种情绪发泄般的，他甚至像是在咬对方。对于他的举动，槙岛似乎并没有反对，甚至有迎合他的意思……继而，狡啮开始亲对方的脸，脖子，胸膛，并抚摸着对方的腰，大腿……他觉得他并不是单纯的抚摸，像是在抓，在掐，在用力捏……不知为何，狡啮有种想虐待槙岛的冲动，但这想法在他脑中稍纵即逝。  
占有欲有时候会表现出暴力倾向，而这在无法完全占有的情况下表现的最为突出……他不能占有槙岛，同样的，槙岛不可能占有他……而这种‘结论’是否让双方都陷入焦虑，不得而知……  
似乎已经弄疼了槙岛，狡啮听到了对方一声吃疼的呻吟，而回过神的他也松开了口。接着房间中昏黄暧昧的灯光，他看到了对方脖颈上的咬痕。没有问对方‘疼吗’，狡啮吻上那咬痕，细细的亲吻。或许他再过一会儿才能感到背后抓痕的疼痛……

‘征服并不等于完全占有。’  
在硬起插入槙岛小穴的时候，狡啮脑中突然蹦出这样一句话……

 

在射精的瞬间，狡啮近乎丧失意识，通体的快感让他甚至想永远停留在这愉悦的霎那……睁开眼睛，喘着粗气的他看着被他压在身下的槙岛，他凝视着对方，似乎有些什么不对，但一时又想不出来。他松开与对方十指相握的手，去抚摸槙岛被汗水黏在额上的头发，他端详着对方，就像看一个明知从没见过的却又莫名有模糊印象的人。  
“怎么了？”槙岛问他。  
“没什么。”他回答。

狡啮并不记得这间‘安全屋’曾使用了投影，但他却莫名地认为刚才自己是在一间宽大明亮的复古欧式卧室中，而不是在这见窄小阴暗的地下室中。墙壁上乳白底金色花纹的墙纸变成了污浊斑驳的墙漆；被厚重窗帘半掩的落地窗被墙壁上唯一一扇不知多久没有开过的高窗取代；地板上铺置的实木地板被灰白水泥代替；那张雕刻着繁杂花纹的桃花心木大床不知何时变成了这张吱嘎作响的简易钢架双人床……

深呼了口气，狡啮将自己的男根退出槙岛的小穴，他取下安全套并将其打结丢进一旁的废纸篓。之后他躺到床上，盯着陈旧的天花板上的吊扇发呆。他并不清楚自己为什么会出现那种奇怪的‘幻觉’，这间地下室从他们进入的那一刻起就没有改变过，这点是确定的，不存在什么复古欧式卧室，就连投影也没有。  
转过头，狡啮看着身旁的槙岛，而那个家伙也正端详着他。他并不喜欢槙岛这种眼神，那种像是盯着什么有趣的东西的眼神。他想和槙岛说点什么，但同时他觉得那没有什么必要。他是执行官，槙岛是监视官，他们发生肉体关系这件事本身就已经‘犯规’了。  
“别这么看着我。”被风扇转动声惹的有些烦躁的狡啮说。  
“作为猎犬，你还真是无情。”槙岛伸手去抚摸对方的脸，这一次他的手没有被躲开。  
“……差不多该回去了。”狡啮看着下移动终端上显示的时间。  
“还有点时间。”只穿着衬衫的槙岛坐起来，“我需要再来一次。”  
“喂……究竟谁才是发情的公狗……”嗤笑着，狡啮依旧躺着。  
“不想回答你。”跨坐到狡啮身上的槙岛说。  
双手被拷在床柱上的狡啮被自己的领带蒙上了眼睛，而这并不是第一次了，他不知道自己为何放心让槙岛这么做，但他却莫名地认为这样‘没有危险’。  
趴伏在他身上的槙岛亲吻他的嘴唇，将舌伸进他口中的时候他咬了下去。似乎咬有些重，他听到了槙岛一身不悦的‘嗯’，为此，狡啮内心是得意的。槙岛在摸他的胸膛，随后对方的手指顺着他的前锯肌摸至他的腹直肌，最后握住了他的男根……  
“你在干嘛！”感到了男根被一个冰冷锋利的东西碰到的狡啮吼出来。  
“小声一点。”以剃刀背轻刮着对方耻毛的槙岛说，“或许下次应该带点剃须膏来。”  
“喂！”  
“别紧张，只是开玩笑。”  
“啧……”

像是安慰对方一样，槙岛低头吻了狡啮的脸，但此刻狡啮却厌恶地侧头躲避他。现在对方看不到，双手也被固定着，他可以随便做点什么，但这样又未免没有‘制伏’的乐趣，毕竟他铐上对方的手的时候，狡啮并没有反抗。  
滴了一些润滑油到狡啮的男根上后，槙岛搓弄着那，直到那东西在他手中再次硬起。  
“没有安全套了。”  
在让那对准自己小穴的时候，槙岛这么说，而在对方反对声出口前，他让那再次进入了自己的身体。双手撑着对方的胸口，不急于动身体的槙岛观察着对方的表情……厌恶，兴奋，愉悦，拒绝……槙岛一时不知该如何读解对方的表情……继而，他开始动，让那东西在自己身体里抽插……  
粗重的呼吸，欲望的呻吟，淫欲的肉体撞击声充斥这个狭小的空间，这间位于旧书店地下的‘安全屋’。

槙岛是今年新入职的监视官，是在狡啮降职为执行官不久后。初见槙岛的时候，狡啮莫名地敌视对方，他总觉得眼前的白发男人和佐佐山的死有某种关联，尽管他知道杀死佐佐山的人已经被拘捕，但他直觉却告诉他，眼前的家伙的一切只是伪装。  
狡啮的宿舍原来曾属于佐佐山，他并没有对此表现出‘反对意见’，毕竟在这个色相决定一切的社会里，他已经失去了话语权。安顿下来后，他才发现自己一箱书没有带来，无奈之下他只得向宜野座申请外出，但不巧的是宜野座没有当班。或许狡啮需要用一段时间来习惯新的排班表。  
“我可以同你外出。”  
“……嗯，哦。”  
这是他和槙岛的第一次对话，虽然狡啮并不希望同他外出的人是槙岛。

下班后，他沿着熟悉的街道来到他曾经的居所，如今那里已经被分配给其他人，就在他刚搬离后。狡啮没有带走的一箱书被丢在位于一层的小仓库里，那里存放着被带去‘治疗中心’的人没有带走的物品，而其中大多数也再不会回到原主人手中了。在大大小小的纸箱中，狡啮找到了他那箱书。  
“里面放着什么书。”一直跟在他身后的槙岛问。  
“几本尼采的书，米歇尔•福柯……还有马塞尔•普鲁斯特的，但《追忆似水年华》套书我缺了几册……”一旦说到书，狡啮便会多说几句。  
“我知道一家旧书店，会卖一些没有被改写过的书。”这么说的时候，槙岛加重了‘改写’的发音。  
“……是吗。”  
没有再和槙岛说下去，狡啮抱着书走出了公寓。直到回到局里，他都没有再和槙岛说什么，但他却一直在想槙岛所说的‘没有改写过的书’。

在某个休日，狡啮跟着槙岛去了那家位于城区边缘的旧书店。他不可抑止地想起过去佐佐山曾带他废弃区的事情，他追忆着那段时光，想着他和佐佐山以及宜野座相处的点滴，但现在一切随着佐佐山的死都改变了。狡啮还是会做噩梦，他会梦见佐佐山扭曲的尸体。在梦中，他幻听到对方的质问，问他为何不抓住罪犯，堕落成执行官不会有多少调查的自由，只能被监视官驱赶着，被当作猎犬一样使用……但实际上，佐佐山并不会怪他，而那些他想象中的出自佐佐山口中的话只是他为自己加上的精神枷锁。

“到了。”槙岛的话打断了狡啮的神游。  
“哦……”  
回过神的狡啮看着那家书店，一间不大的店铺，橱窗里杂乱地摆放些书，看上去已经落了不少尘土。进入店铺后便闻到了一股旧纸张的味道，或许这味道在店门口的时候就可以闻到，只是狡啮那时候没有在意。坐在靠近门的位置的店主抬眼看了下来人后又低下头继续看他手中连封皮都没有的旧书，‘请随便看’是老人在狡啮进店后的唯一说过的话。  
在书店的不算明亮的灯光下，狡啮在一排排堆满书的书架间搜寻着。书架间的过道很窄，仅能容下一个成年人通过，但这并不影响狡啮挑书的兴致。这间旧书店简直就是一间‘宝库’，里面不但有他所缺的几本书，还有几本是他一直没有找到的绝版书。翻看着，找寻着，很快狡啮就有了不少收获，而当他将手指伸向一本书的时候，却发现槙岛也是以这本为目标的。  
“似乎和你选了一样的书。”收回手的槙岛微笑着，你也对凡尔纳的著作有兴趣吗？  
“嗯……我自小就喜欢读《气球上的五星期》。”  
“我比较喜欢《海底两万里》和《神秘岛》。你喜欢阿莫西夫的作品吗？”同样抱着一摞书的槙岛说。  
“不知这里有没有菲利普•K•迪克……”像是自言自语般地说着的狡啮四下看着。  
“……因为不能随便外出，所以就只能用看书消遣吗？狡啮执行官。”  
“是啊，不然还能做什么？”狡啮隐瞒了他长时间锻炼拳术的事实。  
“从自由人变囚徒，感觉并不好，对不对？”  
“……”  
不再理会槙岛，狡啮抱着书去了店长所在的小柜台处……书的价格比他想的还要便宜，付钱后等着找零的狡啮看着带着老花镜的店长反复验证他所付的钞票的真伪，这间书店只要旧钞，这让狡啮感到有些奇怪……

在回去的路上，狡啮并没有和槙岛说什么，但他此时却希望对方可以先开口，话题最好是关于书籍的，如果谈的好，他或许可以问问对方过去的经历……不，狡啮认为自己应该是认识槙岛的，虽然只是一面之识，他记得他在樱霜学院见过对方，而那时候那个杀死佐佐山的藤间也同为那所学校的教师……突然间，狡啮终于明白自己为何认为槙岛‘不对劲’了，槙岛给他的感觉就是‘虚假’和‘血腥’，但这并无来由，仅凭他的直觉。  
大约就是自第一次同去书店之后，狡啮有意接近槙岛，他的目的很简单，只是要‘调查’对方，他认为自己可以找出一个突破口，然后他就可以揭去对方的伪装，挖掘出关于佐佐山死因的更多‘真相’。

 

“或许我们可以找一个地方安静的读书，毕竟你的宿舍并不是个好地方。”  
大约一年前，槙岛这样向他建议，而狡啮也随意同意了对方的说法，但他并没有一个好的隐藏点。像是早就知道他不会给出好的提议一样，槙岛带他去了一个相对安全的地方，而那正是书店的地下室，这点出乎他意料。  
“我和店主谈好了，他会守口如瓶的。”  
这么说的时候，槙岛抽出几张大钞塞给了对方，收到钱后，店主看也不看地将那塞进了柜台下的抽屉下，然后拎出一把钥匙放在柜台上。  
“水和电都有，也有简单家具。”  
说话的时候，店主注视着槙岛，而槙岛也微笑着将钥匙拿到手中。

地下室比狡啮想的要干净些，他甚至怀疑这是被事先打扫过的……在这里，系统对他们的定位依旧显示的是这家几乎无人光顾的合法经营的旧书店……但这里迟早会被取缔，狡啮这么认为，他不知道槙岛是否也和他是一样的想法……  
从此之后，每月有一次或者两次，他们都会来这间书店的地下室，毕竟他们并不是有那么多时间的人，而且也需要赶上双方的休日正好在一起。他们从最初不怎么说话，到后来讨论书的内容，甚至发现互相有一些认知上的共通，但最后怎么搞到床上的，其过程是那么‘模糊不清’。

 

“槙岛……”已经穿好衣服的狡啮系着领带，他背后是同样坐在床沿的槙岛。  
“嗯？”  
“佐佐山的死……和你有关吗……”问出这话的时候，狡啮的心是狂跳的，他是思索了很久才主动问出的。经过原来的调查，他知道藤间和槙岛是同事，而且两人的关系似乎很近。  
“凶手不是已经被逮捕了吗，藤间幸三郎，我曾经的同事。”槙岛不紧不慢地说着，“因为我和他曾是同事，所以你就怀疑我吗？”  
“我并不是怀疑你……只是有些疑点，我不知道应该如何解释……”  
“狡啮，我欣赏你的坦率。”先一步整理好衣服的槙岛站起来。  
“是吗……”听着槙岛走向自己的脚步声，狡啮坐在原地没有动。  
“如果怀疑就追查。”走到狡啮近前的槙岛说。  
“能说出这种话的人一定不会有遗漏，不是吗？”嗤笑着，狡啮抬起头，看着对方。  
“狡啮……你想看看外面的世界吗？”  
“你说什么！？”对于槙岛的突然转变话题，狡啮有些‘无所适从’，“外面的世界？”  
“是的，外面的世界……”槙岛认真地看着对方，“一个不被罪犯的大脑统治的世界。”  
“你……在说什么？！”狡啮站起来，直视对方，“话说明白！什么大脑？！”  
“西比拉的真相，你想知道吗？”  
“我没兴趣！我只对佐佐山的死亡有兴趣……”  
“如果是和佐佐山的死亡相关呢？”槙岛从西装内兜中摸出一只古旧的手机，“这里面记录的一切都是真实的，不管你是否相信，这就是事实……”  
疑惑地看着槙岛，狡啮接过了手机并点开了里面唯一一段视频……

狡啮始终都对槙岛所说的‘执行官就是纯白体制的诱饵’的说法抱有怀疑，他也并不完全相信槙岛所说的‘系统为了发现更多的纯白体制不惜牺牲执行官，以测试杀人者色相是否纯净。’这类话，但尽管如此，他还是决定和槙岛离开这个国家，理由仅仅是他想要验证槙岛所谓的‘外界并没有发生战争’的说法……

 

现实和梦境的分界线仅仅只是‘睁开眼睛’吗……半夜醒来的狡啮盯着上铺的床板，他不确定自己是否已经完全清醒过来，还是依旧在半睡的梦中……如果是已经醒过来，那为何自己还恍惚如身处梦中；如果在依旧在梦中，那为何又意识清醒……  
侧过头，狡啮看着对面床铺上躺着的槙岛。那个背对他的家伙并没有醒来，身体随呼吸平缓地起伏。他盯着槙岛的时候，突然萌发了想把对方叫起来陪自己聊天的冲动，但很快狡啮就打消了这个念头，今晚他不想和槙岛再争辩了。莫名的，狡啮回忆起自己过去的经历，住在乡下的幼年时光，搬到城里后的中学经历，去了位于另一座城市的大学时代以及目前的工作。他断断续续地想起来一些零星的片段，但却不能连贯起来，他不知为何总想不起一些‘关键点’……为何会突然搬家到城里，为何突然选择考取一所之前不感兴趣的学校，为何会进目前就职的公司以及为何会和槙岛认识……  
起身，盘腿坐在床上的狡啮拉过自己的挎包，从里面摸出了烟和打火机，将那捏在手中，但他并没有出客舱，而是将烟塞回包里。下了床，他走到槙岛的床边，站了片刻之后，他上了床并挤着对方躺下。

“怎么了？做噩梦了吗，需要我安慰你吗……”面对舱壁的槙岛说着，他的声音听起来似乎有种被吵醒后的不快。  
“槙岛，你能分清现实和梦境吗。”单手搂着对方的狡啮说。摸索着，他抓着了对方的手并握住。  
“什么是梦境，什么是现实。”槙岛依旧躺在原来的位置，没有向里挪动半分，“你认为你现在是在现实中还是梦中。”  
“不知道……”  
“那就回你的铺位继续睡，等再次醒来。”槙岛说话的时候或许并没有睁开眼睛，“明天中午才能到达目的地……”  
“以电击刺激脑的某些特定区域，也是可以制造出真实的感官体验的。”  
“想说你本身只剩下大脑，被科学家们养在缸中，以电极来刺激你，给你以还‘现实世界’的假象……或许他们会进一步实验，将你的人格分为‘作为男人的狡啮’，‘作为执行官的狡啮’，‘作为情人的狡啮’，然后将你作为超级电脑的一部分，从你的对敌判断中得出正确的对策……”  
“你刚才说执行官？你怎么会说出这个职位……”  
“只是顺口说的，狡啮小职员。”槙岛似乎在笑，但狡啮看不到对方的脸，不能确定对方现在是什么表情。  
“槙岛……我和你是怎么认识的……”  
“小时候的邻居，中学的同桌，进了同一所大学的的读友。”槙岛说着，“毕业以后，你直接进了大公司，而我留在学校里继续做研究。”  
“……为什么要这么详细的回答我，不反问我我为什么会问这种问题吗。”  
“我只是想尽快结束和你的对话，然后继续睡觉……我很困……”  
“你……不是每天只睡三个小时就足够了吗？”  
“我是标准的八小时睡眠。三小时……你在和谁同居，狡啮？”  
“我……似乎有些……”  
“回你的床铺补觉。”

依稀的，狡啮想起来，这次旅行是他早就计划好的，利用年假和槙岛一起去海外旅行……他和槙岛同居很久了，他们彼此熟悉对方的生活习惯，彼此理解对方的想法……  
这是件经济客舱，本可以住八人，但现在却只住了他们两个，或许这是一种幸运，幸运地令人不可相信。这条航线并不是冷僻的，现在也并非旅游淡季，而这间客舱居然没有被住满，这简直就是不可思议的事情。月光从圆窗透进来，在地上留下圆形的白影，也给船舱内带来淡薄的光亮。狡啮借着月光看着槙岛的后脑，槙岛的头上包了绷带……  
“……你的绷带……”抚摸着对方的绷带，狡啮低声说着，他似乎想不起槙岛是何时受伤的，但却有一点模糊的印象。  
“一点擦伤，你忘记了吗，刚上船的时候……”  
“我没有忘。”  
搂着槙岛，狡啮将自己贴紧对方……他感受着槙岛的呼吸，那是平静的律动，似乎可以让他安心一般的……

“转过来，我想看看你。”  
这么说的同时，他已经在扳对方的肩膀，以使槙岛可以面对他。出乎他意料，槙岛并没有对此表示反感，而是转过身看着狡啮。盯着槙岛，狡啮似乎觉得自己并不‘认识’槙岛，或许是他很久没有这样细致地看槙岛的缘故，他感到槙岛是那么的‘陌生’，或者说，并不是他记忆中的样子，而他记忆中的‘槙岛圣护’又是什么样子，他无法说清……  
“狡啮，我是真实的。”这么说的时候，槙岛摸了对方的脸，“看样子你似乎没有睡醒……”  
“不，我很清醒。”  
“你如何认定这是现实，而不是梦境……”  
“如果是梦中，那么我就不会有幼年的记忆……我突然出现在一个地方，在我身边还会发生一些不合逻辑的事情，场景或许还会突然变换……我不会感到疼痛，也不会有真实的感情，即使悲伤或者欢笑，也会很快忘记原因……”  
“疼吗？”问话的时候，槙岛捏着狡啮的脸。  
“当然了！”  
“所以就不要再说什么现实和梦境的话题。”  
“你梦到过杀死我吗？”皱眉的狡啮问。  
“不记得。”  
“我梦见过……那是一片麦田，我追逐你，杀死你，但是我却不知道为什么要杀你，我明明不恨你，但我却一心想要杀掉你……”  
“所以梦是没有现实逻辑的。”  
“但是我却记得一定要杀死你的决心，不管付出什么代价都要杀掉你……我……不明白为什么……”狡啮闭上眼睛，像是在追忆什么。  
“杀死我以后，你会找替代吗？”  
“替代？”  
“替代我，成为和你玩过家家游戏的人。”槙岛微笑着说，“不然谁来给你洗衣服，准备套装呢，谁陪你彻夜长谈呢。”  
“啧，每次长谈都是你非要和我争辩。”狡啮摸着对方腰，“承认我是正确的就那么难吗？”  
“为什么不承认我才是正确的。”  
“因为你是错的。”  
“任何臆断都不能改变客观现实的存在。比如说，环形监狱只是缺乏一个勇于走出去的人，一旦那个人出现……”  
“如果守卫从未离开，那么第一个走出去的人会注定会失败。”  
“只要第一人，就会有后继者，以不同的方式来实现自由。”  
“什么是自由？自由存在的条件是戒律，没有戒律的自由是不存在的。”狡啮依旧盯着对方，他越发觉得槙岛是‘陌生’的。  
“如果戒律的存在是为了控制每一个人呢，那还有存在自由吗？所有人都被监视着，那么自由是什么？只要彻底的服从，就会得到幸福吗。”  
“……就说不想和你争论。”狡啮叹了口气。  
“承认输了吗？”  
“当然不……我只是突然困了……”说话，狡啮就要起身下床。  
“那么你让我清醒了，你应该为此付出代价。”槙岛抓着狡啮的手臂，“我想你现在不会拒绝我想做点有氧运动的要求。”  
“如果我拒绝呢。”  
“那我就强迫你服从。”槙岛微笑着，“最终……暴力会消除一切反对的声音，让一切归为和平……”  
“闭嘴……”

翻身压在槙岛身上，狡啮吻了对方的嘴唇……突然的，他想拆开槙岛头上的绷带，看对方的伤是否只是单纯的‘擦破皮的轻伤’，恍惚间，他眼前总是出现脑浆迸裂的槙岛的幻想，而这种幻视最近越来越厉害了……  
“怎么了？”槙岛抚摸他的脸的手将愣神的他拉回现实。  
“没什么……我只是……”  
“吻我。”手臂环住狡啮脖子的槙岛说，“如果你可以暂时忘掉一些不愉快的事情的话……”  
“那么什么是愉快的事情。”  
“活着这件事本身就是愉快的事。只要活着，就会有很多值得回忆的经历，可以体验不同的感受，可以感受成功的喜悦和失败的悲伤……每一刻，每一秒都是值得纪念的……”  
“你在哪本鸡汤上抄来的话。”狡啮嗤笑着，“人生……本身只是很普通的事情……”  
“人生可是个精彩的游戏。”躺着的槙岛将对方拉近自己，“不这么认为吗，小狡。”  
“别这么叫我！”

亲吻着槙岛，狡啮解开对方的衬衫扣子，之后他亲吻对方的脸颊，脖子……接着，他在槙岛的帮助下，将T恤脱下，丢在床上。俯身，他再次和槙岛接吻，而此时槙岛的腿也盘上他的腰际，摩擦着。抚摸着槙岛，狡啮任然有那种‘不切实’的感觉，他觉得‘槙岛圣护’并不在这里，而他们或许并不在船上，或许任何事物都不存在，而这一切都是电子信号模拟出来的。他或许实际上只是处于一个虚无的空间，什么都不存在，什么都感觉不到，他眼见的一切，所触及的一切都是‘幻象’。  
但是……槙岛亲吻他的时候，那感觉是那么真实，那温热的、湿润的、柔软的唇是那么真切，抚摸他的身体的手的温度又没有半分虚假……‘槙岛圣护’就在这里，就在他面前……他们是利用年假时间外出旅行，并不是逃离系统……  
‘逃离系统’  
狡啮不知道为何脑中会有这种奇怪的想法……系统是什么，为什么要逃离……他不知缘由，他甚至不知道自己突然会有这么诡异的想法，而这个想法逐渐清晰，甚至形成了鲜明的……  
像是突然失去了兴趣一样，狡啮干脆侧躺下，抱住了槙岛。很意外，槙岛没有问他为什么突然停下，只是同样抱着狡啮，似乎是在等狡啮思考结束……

“槙岛……”狡啮缓缓开口，“如果有这样一个世界，人的好坏都由色相区分……”

一直平静的海面上不知何时起了风浪，而起伏渐大的波浪带着船身上下晃动。在晃动渐强的船舱中，侧躺着的狡啮向被他抱着的槙岛诉说着他的‘梦’，一个他生活在被西比拉系统统治的世界的梦……

END

**Author's Note:**

> Unreal Script 本意是虚拟脚本，原先的想法是全部的世界线并不存在，完全是实验室里的虚拟，而狡啮就是唯一的受验者。后来改成平行世界里同一人的思维相互影响，但仅限于狡啮。
> 
> 世界线1：  
> 狡啮慎也：执行官 槙岛圣护：纯白体质罪犯  
> 原作衍生世界，槙岛没有被枪毙，而是被狡啮强行带出了系统。在异国安定下来后，两人躲在日本流民聚居地过了一段相安无事的日子，资金来源大略是做零工之类的，期间槙岛教会了狡啮当地的语言。某天槙岛悄悄离开，狡啮没去找。后来狡啮去做了佣兵。此后两人没有再相见过。推断槙岛潜回日本继续和西比拉玩游戏。
> 
> 世界线2  
> 狡啮慎也：高中生 槙岛圣护：高中数学教师  
> 初见时候，狡啮17岁，槙岛28岁。两人地下师生恋关系维持到狡啮联考之前，狡啮大学前两人最后一次见面是看榜的时候。此后狡啮没有联系过槙岛，而槙岛最后对狡啮说的则是早点忘掉这段。  
> 上了大学以后，某次外出时候，狡啮偶然碰到了槙岛，问及是否还在做教师，得到了否定回答。于是两人又开始联系，但只是通过邮件。狡啮大二的暑假去了槙岛所在的城市找对方，而槙岛目前在另一所大学做人类行为学研究，去高中教书是为了观察高中生的生活状态。之后，狡啮和槙岛继续交往，但也仅是假期的时候一起出游。狡啮研究生毕业后，去了槙岛所在的城市工作。之后两人同居，直至终老。
> 
> 世界线3  
> 狡啮慎也：二级警探（后被降职） 槙岛圣护：心理医生（执照被吊销）  
> 狡啮慎也因为发现同事有不轨的行为，所以暗中追查，期间认识了警局合作的心理咨询师槙岛圣护。槙岛表面是心理医生，但却和政界有渊源。在狡啮追查同事行径的过程中，得知了一些警局内不可见光的秘密，并且涉及到某些大人物。  
> 槙岛圣护因为暗中协助泉宫寺丰久整倒了市长禾生壤宗，所以心理医生的执照被吊销。卸任的禾生女士利用各种手段准备东山再起，狡啮的同事也是禾生派系。因此，槙岛设计使狡啮和同事NPC互相猜忌，不管谁最后胜利，所有的证据都可以证明失败者有罪。槙岛之所以这么做，是因为不清楚狡啮的立场，同时也是出于对狡啮本身感兴趣。  
> 击毙同事后，狡啮触及到了警局和政界的黑暗，想要继续追查下去，但是被槙岛阻止，并被建议要想对付某些人，就必须有相应的地位，但被狡啮拒绝。后狡啮因为某些事情而被降职，分配到了偏远地区。此时已经作为泉宫寺的私人助理的槙岛再次来找狡啮，并希望对方进入正解。成为泉宫寺私人助理的槙岛与自己大学时候的同学藤间幸三郞有过几次交锋，藤间是作为禾生的秘书出现的。  
> 最后，狡啮在槙岛的建议下步入政界，暂时作为泉宫寺一派的人。
> 
> 世界线 4  
> 狡啮慎也：执行官 槙岛圣护：监视官  
> 槙岛伪装自己的色相和简历，成为了监视官，目的是进一步了解系统。佐佐山死后，狡啮成为执行官。此世界线中，狡啮并没有槙岛的照片，他是因亲眼看到了藤间肢解佐佐山的现场而色相急剧浑浊的。狡啮始终不知道槙岛和藤间的关系。、  
> 此世界线的日本国外并没有全面战争，仅是日本全面锁国的借口，槙岛是被他国派入日本以调查西比拉系统的真相。  
> 弄到了系统真相的视频后，槙岛计划离开，并在离开前夕将视频给狡啮看，最终带狡啮离开，其目的是将狡啮作为‘封闭环境下的活体样本’带回己国。除此之外，就是喜欢狡啮。
> 
> 世界线 5  
> 狡啮慎也：公司职员 槙岛圣护：大学研究员  
> 两人从小就认识，一起长大，竹马竹马，目前两人相安无事的同居，生活平淡。  
> 此世界线中，狡啮的意识和原作世界线有严重交叠。


End file.
